A Breathe of Fresh Air
by DestineyTot
Summary: After having his heart broken at witnessing the supposed crush of his dreams being taken away, Alfred finds himself dwelling inside his dorm room and drowning himself in tacky love songs and romantic movies. That is, until, a curious Russian friend of his in the next dorm over decides to drop in and see what's amiss. Fluffy RusAme.


__So this was an RP by me and my wonderful partner **Usagi323**. I was Ivan and she was Alfred (an excellent Alfred, if I must say). After getting tired of both reading and writing the usual story about how horrible a person Ivan is and how he manipulates Alfred and how Alfred is somehow always helpless against him (the usual theme in RusAme, it seems), I was in the mood for something fluffy and apparently she was too. So this 12K word fic was born and the rest was history. (Ba-dum-tsk!)

**Warnings:** Fluff, some angst, a cock-blocking DeviantART trying to stop this RP from happening, and smut.

* * *

_Alfred was sitting at an out door table of a cute little cafe, the cafe was his long time crush's favorite. Alfred was going to meet him here and finally confess too him after many years of harboring these feelings. In hopes of getting started on the right foot with the very irritable Brit, he had actually arrived ten minutes early. 'Dude. I'm so excited and nervous! What if he doesn't like me...? No! He totally feels the same, I mean he has been responding so well when I flirted with, besides who wouldn't fall for the hero?' Alfred thought trying to reassure himself. Just then he heard his beloved Brit's familiar shouts of irritation._

_With the excitement of a puppy coming to greet his owner, Alfred bounced up and went over to lean over the black, metal fencing surrounding the cafe's outdoor patio. After scanning left and right for the source of his crush's voice, he spotted him arguing with Francis. Not unusual, though Alfred would have to chase him off so he can confess properly too the Brit. That in mind he began to call his crush, "HEY! ARTH...ur?" Alfred trailed off as he noticed the French man smirk and leer at Arthur, before diving in to kiss him passionately. Alfred felt his heart break when instead of pushing Francis away like he normally would have any time he came on to him, Arthur instead rough tangled his fingers in Francis' long blonde locks. Alfred watched frozen as the stumbled their way into an alley, after a few long seconds all Alfred was able to say was a quiet "Fuck." And with that ran all five blocks to his apartment._

That had been two days ago, and Alfred was still sulking around for having been led on, intentionally or not by the Brit. Ten minutes after the incident he did give a brief text to Arthur saying "Sry dude, but I hav to cancle so sudenly! Smthing came up." and since then having called in at his part time job sick, he has been eating ice cream, listening to sad music and watch Titanic over and over again on his iPhone.

* * *

Ivan had been living in America since he was 6 years old. After spending the first six years of his life in major poverty and living in an overcrowded orphanage, he was finally adopted by a man kind enough to rescue him. Ever since then, he'd quickly learned English, enrolled in a public school, and managed to earn a couple good scholarships for his large efforts. He made calls regularly to Katyusha, his older, unfortunate sister to keep her updated on his status. As for his younger sister, Natalia...well, he was better off not speaking to her at all.

He was now 19 years old, enrolled at a decent college and going for his Bachelor in visual design. Aside from the occasional few words between his classmates and teachers, Ivan lived a very solitary life. He chose to spend his time alone and keep to himself, mostly due to his lack of interest in gaining friends. The only person that ever really caught his interest was his next door neighbor, Alfred, who was living in the next dorm over. Ivan didn't know why the usually bubbly blonde had caught his eye, but he did. Whenever he saw Alfred on campus or in the hallways of their dorm building, he involuntarily would stop whatever he was doing and just stare at whatever it was that the blonde was doing. Of course, this often led to embarrassing moments whenever Alfred would catch him looking. He would often smile and lower his eyes, or sometimes wave, or even on rare occasions, exchange a couple words between Alfred and himself. But that was it. And it was never enough to quench the Russian's unexplainable interest in the blonde American.

So whenever Ivan had heard angry stomping outside his dorm, he'd cracked his door open and peaked outside to see what was making all the ruckus. Whenever he spotted the usually optimistic blonde with his bros furrowed and his lips pursed, he knew automatically that something wasn't right. Alfred disappeared into his dorm, and a few minutes later, Ivan could hear the blaring of a sappy love song blasting through his wall. It bothered him for some reason to see the blonde so upset. He had never seen Alfred with his signature grin plastered on his face. This aura of sadness and anguish that seemed to engulf him bothered Ivan too much for him to just simply ignore. Gathering his wits about himself and sighing, the Russian stepped out his door and walked over to Alfred's. He knocked on the wood loud enough for the blonde to hear over the dramatic music.

Alfred paused his music and yelled from his bed, "Whoever it is go away, the Hero isn't feelin' well...But if it's the pizza man I'll be there in a minute!"

Ivan sighed. It was just as he thought. Something was bothering Alfred. He called out once more, hating having to raise his voice. "Nyet. It's me. Ivan. From next door?" Ivan heard the shuffling of some footsteps before the music was turned off. He stood outside the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't know exactly what he was going to say to the blonde, but it would be better than having to sit in his room and listen to the feisty American wallow in self-pity.

Alfred knew he would feel guilty if he just left the Russian there, considering though he could rather...erm intimidating at times, he had been very nice to Alfred. When he reached the door he peaked it open slightly, smiling weakly at the giant of a man he said. "Um, sorry big guy. I don't really feel like talkin' right now...being um...sick in all!" He lied a bit, pretending to cough in his fist.

Ivan arched a pale brow, studying the faking blond with a none too convinced look. The burly Russian crossed his arms. "Really now? Then I suppose you won't mind if I try to take your temperature?" He reached out a pale hand, settling it against Alfred's head. Just as he thought, it was cool to the touch, not a single bit of heat radiating from it.

Alfred then flinched back from his hand, face blushing very lightly. "Eh heh heh, thanks for the concern! See ya later!" He gave a fake grin and attempted to shut the door on him.

Ivan wasn't going to have any of that. He refused to trudge back to his room and listen to cheesy, cliche music for the rest of the evening. He placed his foot in front of the door, preventing the blonde from shutting it all the way. "Alfred..." he spoke, his tone almost reprimanding. "Is...everything okay?" His violet eyes softened, taking in the seemingly defeated form of the American.

Alfred sighed as he was observed by the Russian. "Nothing you need to worry about, just personal issues. Thanks for caring though man." He gave another weak smile.

Ivan returned a warm smile, his lips quirking up at the corners. After a moment of nothing but smiling at each other, he cleared his throat. "Is it...is it okay if I come in? We can just talk to each other normally, if that will take your mind off of things." _And give me a decent excuse to actually talk to you about something meaningful..._ Ivan mentally added.

Seeing that the Russian wasn't giving up, Alfred huffed in defeat. Opening the door all the way he motioned inside. "Come on in then." He stated, showing his disheveled hair, red eyes, clad in just America flag boxers and an light pink bunny hoodie that said USA (a gift from Kiku). He walked over to his bed and sat down cross legged, "Waddya want to talk about?"

Ivan bit his lip, taking in the almost fatigued looking blonde in front of him. He'd never seen Alfred look so tired or forlorn. The energy and happiness that usually emanated from him was nonexistent, covered in an aura of sadness and gloom. Ivan felt the strong urge to wrap him arms around the blonde and whisper sweet words to him, but he refrained, knowing that it would only strain the wire-thin relationship he already had with Alfred. Instead, he opted for a more cautious approach. "Well...you, I suppose. How are you feeling, Alfred?"

"Aside from the utter despair and endless soul crushing self-pity of a broken heart? Pretty damn peachy." Alfred shrugged, he mentally winced at how snappish that sounded. Ivan was just trying to help and Alfred snapped at him, some "hero" he was. "Sorry big guy, didn't mean to snap. It's just been a ...rough couple of days."

Ivan smiled, secretly glad that Alfred was concerned for his own feelings. "Don't worry about it. It's completely fine. But...why all the heartbreak? I mean, if you don't mind me asking that it." Ivan grabbed the ends of his scarf - his precious, treasured scarf that his dear sister Katyusha made for him - and began toying with the ends of it. He rolled the light material between his fingers, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'm just concerned about you, is all."

Alfred looked hesitant, rubbing the back of his head he asked "You sure you wanna know? I mean you won't get um...bored?" _'Or tease me relentlessly for acting like teenage girl.' _Alfred added to himself.

Ivan repressed a laugh at Alfred's words. _Bore me? How could anything about you bore me? You're the most interesting person I know..._ He lowered his amethyst eyes, pondering his thoughts. _And I don't even know why that is..._. "No, I assure you that you won't bore me. Actually, I find it rather nice talking to you." Ivan felt heat pool in his cheeks, desperately hoping that Alfred wouldn't be able to see it.

Alfred genuinely smiled a bit and flushed a little as well, "Really? Thanks, I really appreciate that. And you're not half bad yourself!" He chuckled, spirits lifting somewhat now that he had someone he could talk to who wouldn't judge him. Or call him an idiot.

The platinum haired Russian giggled a bit, tugging on the ends of his scarf playfully. "Ah, thank you Fredka~" He continued to smile at Alfred, basking in what seemed like renewed happiness from the blonde. He almost didn't want to ask Alfred to explain his situation to him, not wanting to sully the American's mood again, but curiosity got the best of him. Just who or what was causing his little sunflower all this grief? "So, do you still feel like telling me what happened? Or would you rather do something else?" Realizing that he may have been pressuring the blonde, Ivan added quickly. "-or I could just leave, if you want..."

In all honesty a balloon couldn't have deflated faster than Alfred did right then. "No dude, you can stay. I guess talking to ya about couldn't possibly hurt." He mumbled the last sentence and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "But ya might wanna sit down."

Sit down? Next to Alfred? _On a bed?_ What was the worst that could happen? Ivan cautiously made his way to the spot next to Alfred and took a seat, his own weight making the bed shift a little. Alfred's shoulder was now leaning partially against his. Through his lavender sweater, Ivan could feel the heat emanating off of Alfred. Afraid of what he might do with his hands, he began to toy idly with his fingers.

America took a dramatic breath of air, about to begin his tale. When he noticed Ivan's shuffling, "Dude, you ok?" He asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Hmm?" Ivan snapped his attention to Alfred. His head was tilted in the most adorable way, his golden bangs falling over his beautiful sapphire eyes. Ivan all of a sudden felt as though his heart was in his throat. Why did Alfred have to be so damn adorable? "Ahh...it's...nothing. I assure you." As if to further emphasis his social crisis, Ivan added a nervous laugh at the end. Alfred's questioning look never went away, and Ivan sighed in defeat. "I'm just not used to talking to others that much. I...I like to keep to myself, da? So it's quite a spectacle that I'm actually here doing this right now..."

Alfred blinked and chuckled, "Really, I wouldn't have guessed." He said sarcastically and then playfully punched his arm. "By the way Ivan before we hear my story, mind tellin' me more about yourself?"

"Me?" Ivan asked skeptically. _Why would Alfred want to know anything about me?_ He rubbed his arm where Alfred had playfully punched him, still feeling the tingling on his skin. "I'm not that interesting..." Even if he wanted to tell Alfred about his past, he was sure that it wouldn't do much to brighten the blonde's spirits.

"Yeah! I mean you're my neighbor and all I know is your Russian, you wear a scarf, your name is Ivan, and you're an art major! What do you wanna do with that major anyway?" He asked curious. In his mind it was crazy that he knew so little about the Russian even though they were neighbors, and Ivan was being so kind as to be concerned about Alfred.

Alfred was actually curious about him. He _wanted_ to know about Ivan because he was actually interested in him...wasn't he? Deciding that it would be better to just answer Alfred's questions instead of deflecting them, Ivan began. "I suppose art has always interested me. As for what I plan on doing with it, I'm guessing that graphic design is my best choice at this point. After all, there will always be a demand for advertising, da?" Ivan paused, deciding how he was going to word his next sentence carefully. "As for family...I have two sisters: Katyusha and Natalia. Katyusha is my older sister. She made this scarf." Ivan tugged on the beige material for emphasis. "That's why I never take it off. Natalia is...well...we're not as close-knitted as Katyusha and I." _Partly due to her wanting to ravish me._ Ivan never knew what the problem was with his deranged sister. "She's my younger sister. When I was young, I was given a choice." His smile faded into a sadder one, his amethyst eyes going downcast. "I could leave and go to America and make something of myself, but I had to leave my sisters behind. I didn't want to, but Katyusha made me...she's sacrificed so much for me. I couldn't let her down, and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon."

Alfred joked a bit, man now he felt like an ass. Here was whining and moping about unrequited love, while Ivan here was sucking up not being able to visit his family. "I'm sorry to hear that man." He gave him an one armed hug in hopes of comforting him a little bit. "Y'know you could save up some money once your hired and stuff and maybe visit or help pay for them to move here?" he suggested in hopes Ivan won't give up on ever seeing his family again.

"That would be really nice." Ivan felt warm at the feeling of he and his sisters being able to live together peacefully in the states. No orphanage. No more life-threatening winters. No more hunger. He'd take care of them. Introduce them to Alfred. Maybe by then, if he was lucky, he and Alfred could be together...

He mentally slapped himself, almost groaning. He and Alfred barely knew each other. They had complete opposite personalities and dispositions. No matter how entertaining the thought may be, it was absurd to think that such a thing was possible. Ivan was alone. He'd been alone for almost all his life. He didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Enough about me. I want to hear about you." All the rehashing of old, painful memories and impossible scenarios was making Ivan's chest hurt too much. He wanted Alfred to distract him.

Alfred then took another dramatic breath and began his tale. "Well it all started on a beautiful summer day, July 4 1993."

About an hour later…

"...And that is why the Hulk would totally win against the Thing." Alfred ended, having gotten sidetracked once again from telling Ivan why he's been moping around the last couple of days. Alfred grinned and waited for Ivan's reply on his deduction.

Ivan merely sat there in shock, his mouth gaping. How...when...what just happened? Alfred had began telling him about being born, where he grew up, then eventually it shifted into what his favorite foods were (hundreds of different types of burgers), to his favorite movies, why he dislikes scary movies, and _no_, it's not because he's scared of them. 'That's just not manly', Alfred had said. Finally, it ended with Alfred babbling on and on about Marvel and DC characters and possible match-ups.

Ivan had just sit there and listened to an hour of mindless babbling, without interjecting a single time. Usually, he would have just given up halfway through and made up an excuse to leave, but for some reason, he stayed and listened to everything the American had said. He did notice, however, that Alfred had avoided his previous question about why he was so sad. _He probably doesn't want to talk about it..._Ivan deduced. If Alfred didn't feel like opening up to him, then there was nothing more he could do. As much as he wanted to know who or what was causing the blonde so much grief, he couldn't make Alfred spill his guts. It saddened him. He wanted to be the one that Alfred would open himself up to, but apparently, he just wasn't that person.

"Ah, well, that's...interesting Alfred. You certainly have a lot of things to...talk about." Seeing Alfred's face fall momentarily, Ivan continued quickly. "Not that I mind! Nyet, I love listening to you, it's just-" Realizing what had slipped from his lips, the platinum haired Russian quickly covered his mouth. "_Oh..._" 'Oh' indeed.

Alfred sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "N-no dude, I'm sorry. I get off track like that all the time. Artie used to scold me all the-" He then choked, water filling up his eyes as he thought once more of the irritable Brit. He quickly turned his head and rubbed the forming tears away, determined not to be caught crying again. _' It's not mainly or heroic to cry in front of other guys!' _He couldn't stop the sniffle he made though. _'Please say he didn't hear that, please say he didn't!'_ He really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Ivan, by acting like a mellow-dramatic teenager.

_Artie_. Whenever Alfred said that name, Ivan saw the tears spring in his eyes. He watched as the blonde turned away, desperately trying to hide the couple of tears that slipped down his cheeks. In a split second, Alfred had went from seemingly okay to completely broken again. Ivan had no idea of this 'Artie" was, but he decided in that moment that he hated the man whoever he was. Any person that caused Alfred pain didn't deserve to have his company.

Seeing the sniffling blonde still trying to hide his tears, Ivan felt something compel him to reach out and touch Alfred. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and brushed a stray tear away. He took the back of his hand and softly stroked Alfred's cheek, hoping that maybe the blonde would calm down. He knew that he had no reason to be touching Alfred like this or assuming the role of a comforter (when his social skills were no less than okay), but he couldn't ignore the shared pain that coursed through his heart at seeing the American so stricken by sorrow. "Alfred...I'm sorry..."

Alfred at froze at the thought then, as he felt Ivan continue his comforting caress he relaxed. Giving a halfhearted laugh he said, "No, it's not your fault Ivan. It's just me acting like a teenager girl in an angst movie. I mean it's not like he flat out rejected me..." he mumbled the last part to himself. Speaking up so Ivan can hear him he tried to joke around his feelings asking, "S-so! You wanna hear my high school drama of a life as of currently, or what?"

"Of course I would." Ivan smiled back, retracting his hand. Already he missed the feel of Alfred's soft skin on his fingertips. Feeling a little bold, he further evaluated. "Anything to make you feel better."

Alfred smiled weakly and murmured a thank you. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he started. "Well when I was about 13 I met Arthur in England. Like I said before my dad being in the Navy and all we moved around a lot. Me and him became best friends the year I lived in London. After that we wrote letters, e-mails, and video chatted until the middle of 10th Grade, when his family moved to the states. And coincidentally he moved to Boston where I had lived until I graduated high school. Well during those few years of high school I developed a crush on him, and it took me a while to accept the fact I'm bisexual. Even though I've only ever had feelings for Arthur." He sighed and then blushed looking at Ivan in alarm. "Oh, um that doesn't make you uncomfortable does it? The fact that I like guys as well as girls?"

Ivan's eyes widened a bit. _So Alfred likes guys as well? Does he...could he possibly come to like me as well?_ "Of course not. I'm also into men. I've never been attracted to women in...that way. I can only see them as acquaintances or family." He shrugged, his scarf unwinding from around his neck. He quickly flipped it back over his shoulder. "So I'm assuming that this 'Arthur'...is the reason why you are so sad? What did he do to you?"

Alfred teased Ivan a bit, "Aw, really dude? But boobs are so soft and nice!" he laughed a bit. Then at Arthur being mentioned it was almost possible to hear how fast Alfred once again deflated. "But like I said, I've dated girls and they were nice and I really liked 'em. But I've only ever had those serious feeling for Artie. And I've been in love with him since high school, and he'd been giving me hints lately when I flirted with him..." _'Aw fuck I'm tearin' up again!' _He berated himself when his eyes began to sting again. "B-but maybe it was all in my head, 'cause a couple days ago I was gonna c-confess to him and stuff at his favorite cafe. B-but when I heard his voice and saw him across t-the s-street he was with Francis a-and they began makin' out. I ran away and t-texted him later that I couldn't make it. I-I never e-even got to c-confess, I-I'm such a coward!" Alfred finished trying desperately not to cry again, having begun to choke up at the end. Alfred looked down at his hands on his lap, afraid that Ivan might laugh at him.

Without thinking about what he was about to do, Ivan leaned forward and brought Alfred into a hug. He felt the blonde press his forehead into his shoulder, his fingers curling into the material of his scarf. "Alfred, Alfred~" he cooed in a comforting manner. He felt sobs racking the blonde in his arms, the pitiful sound resonating from an unlikely source. "It's okay...I'm sure that if 'Arthur' knew about your feelings, he would have never done what he did." Ivan doubted his own words, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to make Alfred feel better. "It's okay, Alfred...you know that there are plenty of other people out there willing to love you, da? I'm sure you'll find another person one day." _Today_, Ivan wished silently.

Alfred let himself be held and even snuggled in closer, needing the comfort and how the Russian somehow made him feel even just a little better. He let out a mix between a sob and laugh, "Y-yeah, I mean Arthur can be a prick. But n-not that kind of prick." As Ivan continued to reassure him, he sniffed. "T-thanks Ivan It's just I loved him for _so long _it just hurts...I-I'll get over it eventually. J-just not when the wounds so raw." He once again sniffled, but was beginning to calm down.

Patting Alfred on the back, Ivan pushed him back slightly. "Is there anything you would like me to do? I understand if you would like to be alone." Alfred was obviously in a tender emotional state. Ivan knew it would be selfish to try and impose anything on the sensitive blonde at the moment.

Alfred sniffled and teared up again at the thought of being alone again, he wouldn't admit but he hated being alone. He shook his head, "No, you don't hafta leave. B-but you can if you want..." He trailed off once again lowering his eyes.

Seeing the tears spring into Alfred's eyes, Ivan automatically felt guilty. "N-Nyet! I'll stay, of course I will. I didn't want to leave, if that's what you thought. Hmm...ah, what would you like to do? I'm okay with anything."

Alfred sniffled and smiled "Thanks, you wanna play Call of Duty?" He asked as he reached for some tissues to blow his nose.

Even though Ivan was a social recluse of sorts, it didn't mean that he didn't love video games of all sorts. It was a luxury that he never had as a child in Russia. "Sure. Though I will admit, you probably don't know what you're up against." He winked at Alfred, appreciating how the other's cheeks flushed red.

Was it just Alfred or was that wink Ivan just pulled adorable? Well that aside Alfred grinned and said "Dude, you have no idea how mad my skills are at this game." The only person to beat him within the last few moths was Kiku, and that's saying something considering how Kiku was a god at video games. He showed Ivan to the living room where a big TV was set up and an Xbox, Play Station 3 and Wii were set up, he then smirked at Ivan. "Prepare to meet your virtual maker, commie." Alfred threw in a wink to let Ivan know he was just messing with him about the commie comment.

Ivan returned a grin, his competitive blood boiling inside him. So Alfred thought he was going to win, hmm? He would make sure to prove him wrong. "Okay, _Fredka_, here are the rules. First person to get 10 kills wins. Private match, any class you want." He took a seat next to the blonde on the couch, waiting for the 360 to start up. After the game had finally loaded, Ivan went to choose his class for the game. "I guarantee I can win using a pistol only." He shot the blonde a smug smirk.

Alfred smirked back, just as pumped. "Challenge accepted broski!" After about an hour of serious gaming. Alfred threw his controller on the ground in frustration, "I don't how and I don't know when but you totally cheated!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

Ivan giggled, his smile partially hidden by his scarf. "Oh~? However could I have cheated? I think you just refuse to accept the fact that I'm a better player than you." He watched Alfred scowl and cross his arms, his lips pursed in obvious frustration. Giving one last halfhearted laugh, Ivan gently nudged Alfred's shoulder. "Don't worry, Alfred. It's just a game."

Alfred pouted more, "Like I said I don't know how, but you did. 'Cause I know I have total 'lite skillz dude." He then stretched and asked, "hey you wanna watch a movie? Or maybe just normal TV? Cause if you win one more game I swear there will be one less controller and window in this apartment." He laughed and moved to pick out a movie on his giant movie rack.

Laughing, Ivan didn't say anything more. He'd allow Alfred to continue thinking that he was cheating. "Mmm, okay. But can I choose the movie? I hope you don't mind..." As much as he already liked Alfred, he felt that he couldn't trust the blonde with choosing movies. It'd probably be some tacky, special effects loaded action movie with an abundance of violence and swear words and not an ounce of plot.

"Oh, sure. I was going to suggest we watch the new The Fast and The Furious movie!" Alfred grinned, but moved away from the rack. "Well while you're choosing the movie I'll pop some popcorn!" And with that he left Ivan to his own devices as he popped the popcorn.

"Okay, you go do that~" Ivan said, waving Alfred off. After he had disappeared into the kitchen, Ivan heaved a sigh of relief. _The Fast and the Furious_. A perfect example of what he was just talking about. _Crisis adverted_, Ivan thought to himself. He went over to the DVD shelf and began going through some of the titles there. Some of them were incredibly cheesy sounding, while others were just god awful Mary-Sue-ish. From the corner of his eyes, Ivan caught sight of a DVD with a dark cover. He pulled it out, reading the title and smiling. Yes, this would work nicely. "Alfred, I found a movie to watch."

While Alfred was making the popcorn he couldn't help but think about how quickly him and Ivan became like best buds. _'It's nice though, not having someone scold me or sigh in frustration. And for whatever reason I feel comfortable with Ivan, besides he's beast at Call of Duty. So, that deserves some 'spect points.' _Alfred was pulled out of his musings at the ding of the microwave. Just when he was pouring the popcorn in a big bowl he heard Ivan call about having picked out a movie. "Coming!" Alfred called back before entering the living room and plopping on the couch where Ivan was sitting. "So~ What movie are we watchin'?"

Smiling, Ivan answered him. "Have you ever heard of Silent Hill? It used to be a popular horror video game before it became a movie." Not noticing the paling features of Alfred's face, Ivan continued. "I used to play it all the time. Whenever they made it into a movie, I was really skeptical. But it's actually very good. Very creepy." He turned to Alfred, who already had a pillow in his arms, hugging it like he was holding on for dear life. "Alfred? Are you okay?"

Almost as if in a terrified daze Alfred began petting the pillow as if it was a cat, mumbling, "Yes, everything's fine now that Mr. Pillow's here. Everything is less scarier with Mr. Pillow, _**everything**_." In his mind Alfred was a hysterical mess, _'I thought I told him about me and horror movies~! Why Ivan? Whhhhyyyy?'_

As the movie started playing, Ivan spared a glance at Alfred. He was balled up on the couch, a pillow clutched tightly by both his arms and legs. Raising a pale brow, he questioned him. "Alfred? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Um, I'm quivering in excitement?" Alfred tried to cover up his terror with a strained grin. Ivan gave him an unconvinced look, but didn't press any farther. As the movie progressed Alfred didn't notice, but he slowly scooted toward, until he was hiding his face in the Russian's arms.

Whenever Ivan felt Alfred's nose nudge against his arm, he looked down to find the now obviously frightened blonde snuggling into him. Ivan felt a surge of excitement run through him at having the American so close again, but this time it was stronger due to the fact that Alfred was no longer crying. He tried to focus on the movie, not wanting to show his excitement and pleasure to the blonde clinging to him. However, as soon as the part where Pyramid Head ripped the woman's skin off popped up, he heard Alfred yell and throw himself on him. If he was blushing before, now his entire face was the shade of a tomato. The American had his arms (and almost his legs) wrapped tightly around him, chanting over and over in a voice too low for Ivan to hear.

As the movie progressed, Ivan could feel Alfred's grip on him tightening. As the end of the movie approached, he could now fully say that Alfred was _literally_on top of him, his teeth chattering and his figure trembling. After the surprise ending hit and the credits began to roll, Alfred's grip refused to let up any. The room was now bathed in darkness except for the small bit of light that emanated from the TV.

Giggling a bit, but not too much to show his excitement, Ivan peered down at the blonde hugging onto his arm for dear life. "Are you okay~? How did you like the movie?"

Alfred had been staring at the screen looking like he expected something to jump out of it and rip his face off. At the sound of Ivan's voice he snapped out of his trance and looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "C-could you repeat t-t-that?" He stuttered still a bit shaken from the movie. He found himself wondering why he bought that movie again, _'Oh that's right, I'm a freaking masochist when comes to them.' _he thought bitterly.

At this, Ivan let out another full on giggle. Alfred could be so cute whenever he was scared! Settling his head against the crook of Alfred's neck, Ivan sighed. "It seems to me that you're scared. Is there anything _I can do_?" So what if they barely knew each other? Ivan was feeling giddy and brave and just overall wonderful being in the company of Alfred that he didn't really care.

"H-hey! I'm n-not scared!" Alfred protested, crossing his arms and pouting. Just then a crash was heard in the kitchen. "OHMYGODIT'SGONNAEATMYFAAAACCCEE!" He cried hopping on Ivan Scooby-Do style.

"Oomph!" Ivan let out a surprised breath whenever Alfred jumped onto him. His arms were wrapped around his neck bridal style, his bottom planted firmly on his lap. Despite the fact that Alfred was on top of him again, curiosity got the better of Ivan. "What _was_ that?" There had been no one else in the house, correct? Ivan wanted to go check on whatever it was, but Alfred was adamant on not letting him go. "Do you want me to go check on that?"

Alfred had just buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck. So to answer his question he nodded. As Ivan set forth to investigate Alfred's imagination ran amok. He felt Ivan stop and heard the light switch flick on, "What? What is it? IS IT A GHOST? Please tell me it isn't a ghost!" It wasn't a ghost Ivan was looking at but a tan fluffy cat with a brown tail and mane, seeming to have fallen from the counter taking some used plastic bowls with him.

Ivan stood with Alfred hugging his arm, staring at the cat in disbelief. How did such a small thing cause so much ruckus? Also, where did it come from? Bending down to stroke the cat's chin and ears, Ivan asked. "Who's cat is this?"

"Huh? Cat? OH! Hero you startled me!" Alfred said as he peeked from Ivan's scarf. Hero just purred as Ivan pet him. Then Alfred looked like he remembered something, "Wait a second, if Hero's here Tony can't be far behind! He took Hero to be groomed today."

"T-Tony" Ivan asked, taken off guard. Who was Tony? Alfred's roomate? Ivan was brought from his thoughts whenever he felt 'Hero' rubbing up against his leg. It peered up at him and meowed, provoking Ivan to bend down and pet him again. He lifted the ball of fur up and gently nuzzled it with his cheek. "Aww, aren't you just adorable~? Also, who is this Tony?"

Alfred laughed at the cute picture those two made, "Oh, Tony is-" he was interrupted by a small white hamster, with red eyes out of Hero's mane. "Oh, that's Tony! Well actually that's his disguise for when company's over. Come on Tony you can show your true form to Ivan, He's cool!" Alfred explained and grinned encouragingly at Tony. Tony just stared at Alfred, whom a second later pouted and said "Fine be a party pooper." Tony then hopped on Ivan's shoulder and made eye contact. Suddenly the words 'I don't trust you Commie bastard, and you better not try anything on Alfred after what The limey did your I'll rip you a new one' appeared on his face. Tony then proceeded to jump off Ivan and land safely on the ground. He then crawled off around the corner where a green flash of light appeared and a few seconds later the sound of a door closing was heard. "...Yep, that's Tony! He's my friend." Alfred grinned at Ivan like nothing's wrong.

Ivan merely gawked. Did he just witness magic or something of the sort? Shaking his head, he muttered quietly. "I don't even want to try and begin to understand..." Setting hero back down on the floor, Ivan noticed that the clock read 9PM. "It's, uh...getting late. Do you want me to leave?" He had already had so much fun today. The aspect of returning back to his quiet and lonely dorm bothered him.

Alfred turned as white as a sheet. _' Damn it I don't wanna be alone after that movie! It took me two weeks to be able to sleep alone the first time I saw it! Mattie is visiting mom so he can't come over, I can't call he-who-shall not be named at this point in time, and Tony refuses to sleep with me too!' _Trying his best to sound casual and not scared shitless he asked "Ehehehe, why not make this a sleep over or something? I mean after that movie I'm sure your at least a little scared, right?" Alfred put on his best kicked puppy look on for good measure.

Excitement and happiness coursed hot through Ivan's veins. Alfred had the most adorable expression on his face. He was obviously pouting, wanting Ivan to purposely spend the night with him. Putting on an exuberant smile, he answered. "It was a _little_ scary...I doubt I'll be sleeping anytime soon tonight." He tousled his hair a bit then straightened out his scarf. "But what about sleep wear? I doubt you have anything that I can borrow..."

Relief flooded the American then puzzlement at their dilemma. "Um In all honesty I just sleep my boxers and a shirt sometimes. So sleep how you like, unless you know you sleep in the nude like a certain Frenc-" He halted in his statement as the image of Francis and Arthur making out entered his mind. "Um well your also welcome to run to your dorm to uh change..." He trailed off weakly.

Seeing the look of hurt cross Alfred's face, Ivan didn't want to leave him to go back to his room. "I can sleep in my boxers if you're fine with that." Suddenly, realization hit him hard. "We are, ah...sleeping in the same bed, da?" Ivan also realized that Alfred was still holding onto him tightly, one arm hugging onto his and another wrapped around his torso. He tried not to blush, but surely enough, he felt the heat begin to pool in his cheeks.

Alfred nodded "Yeah, I'm cool with that. And sure, unless my couch looked extremely comfortable to you! And don't worry, my bed's big enough to fit two people comfortably!" Alfred reassured him, thinking that the size of the bed would be the only thing Ivan would worry about. Alfred did notice Ivan's face heating up, with a look of concern he asked " Hey you ok big guy? If you're getting too hot I could turn on a fan."

"I'm fine." Ivan said a little too quickly to seem okay. He desperately wished his cheeks would cool. "I-Is there anything you would like to do before we go to bed?" He needed a distraction – any distraction – from the fact that he would be sharing a bed with Alfred later tonight.

Alfred decided to let the subject of why Ivan's face was red drop. "Um yeah, it's only 9:00 I was hoping we could play some more video games." Just then Alfred realized something, blushing red himself he sheepishly laughed. "Eh heh, you can put me down now Ivan. Sorry I must be heavy..." Alfred fidgeted a bit when he got to the heavy part, another of his insecurities.

"I don't think you're very heavy at all." Ivan said, reluctantly letting Alfred go. "Actually, I barely noticed that I was still holding you." His arms felt cold and empty now - a feeling that he did not like or welcome.

Alfred suddenly felt less...secure? He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt like he now had cracks that were empty. Brushing off those strange feelings he instead gave Ivan an incredulous look. "Really dude? I'm not heavy?"

Ivan cocked his head to the side. "Not at all. Who told you that?" He still had his hands placed on Alfred's upper arms, his fingertips brushing delicately across his skin. He noticed how the blonde shuddered a bit whenever he did that. It took most of his will power not to smile at that.

Alfred mumbled " Everyone. " He felt himself shudder a bit as Ivan brushed his skin again. _'What the hell is up with me? Why am I so touchy feely all of the sudden?' Alfred thought pensively._

"Well," Ivan began, suddenly feeling brave. He trailed a single finger up Alfred's arm, along the crook of his neck until it was under his chin. "I'm not _everyone_, now am I?"

Alfred didn't quite know what to do, he's pretty sure he still has feelings for Arthur but he's also starting to develop feelings for Ivan. Alfred just froze and blushed, stuttering "N-no."

"You're right." Ivan murmured, leaning in slowly. "I want to tell you something, _Fredka_..." He brought up his other hand to brush a few stray strands of golden hair away from Alfred's eyes. "I really like you...I don't know why, but I've always sort have." At this point, Ivan could feel Alfred's shallow warm breath on his face. It smelled so sweet... "So whenever I saw you walking down the hallway earlier today, looking as if someone broke your heart, I couldn't keep myself from making sure you were okay." Was this a confession? Ivan didn't know or care. All he knew was that it was nice to get it off his chest.

It took a minute for the words to make sense to Alfred's fried mind. "I-Ivan, I really don't know what to say. I mean, just a few days ago I realized my long time crush wasn't into me. And I know I still have some feelings for him..." At this Ivan's face fell, thinking he was being rejected. "B-but! I know it's useless to pine over him still, and I know I feel at least attraction to you 'cause I suddenly feel so touchy feely. But I'm just so confused!" Alfred tried to explain his dilemma, confusion, frustration, heart break, but want filling his sky blue eyes. He quietly mumbled "I-I just don't know what to do..."

Though his heart hurt at Alfred's word, Ivan wasn't about to give up hope yet. He leaned in even closer, his lips skimming Alfred's jawline. He heard a small intake of breath, a short gasp come from the blonde. "Then let me try one thing," Ivan spoke softly, his lips moving against the tan skin. "And then you can tell me whether or not you think this is right." Without further warning, Ivan pressed his lips to Alfred's. He brought his hands up and cupped the blonde's face, his fingers sliding up into the fringes of his hair.

To say it was like heaven would be an understatement. Alfred's lips were so soft and warm. It was like kissing silk, like pressing your lips against the softest fabric in the world. Alfred's scent was suddenly all around him, and all he could focus on was how sweet an inviting it was. He ran his tongue along Alfred's bottom lip, tasting it, and moaned slightly into the kiss.

Alfred was shocked and unresponsive for a few moments. Ivan's lips felt not cold, but cool against his own. The kiss was firm, but gentle and reassuring. Alfred didn't know what would happen or how he'd feel tomorrow, but for right now _this felt right _. And though he might still have lingering feelings for Arthur, those won't disappear over night or just because of a kiss. Still Alfred felt if he tried with Ivan's help and whatever _this _will become, he'd be alright and maybe, just maybe Alfred could fall in love and stay with Ivan. A voice inside he head said _'Just try.' _with that Alfred made up his mind and started to kiss back, tentatively at first but then enthusiastically as he opened his mouth a bit to give Ivan entrance.

Ivan ran his tongue over Alfred's lips, and they surprisingly parted under his administrations. He slipped his tongue into Alfred's warm mouth, tasting the full sweetness of Alfred's breath and his essence. Slanting his mouth over Alfred's, he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of that warm, wet cavern. He could hear, could _feel_ Alfred moaning into the kiss, the blonde's hands coming to fist a handful of Ivan's hair. He felt fingers pull and tug at his silvery tresses, short-cut nails raking over his scalp in such an incredibly pleasant way. A shiver ran down Ivan's spine, and he didn't do much to suppress it. Suddenly feeling very feverish, he pushed Alfred's body against the wall, pressing their frames together, wanting to feel every inch of the American.

While Ivan was exploring Alfred's mouth he tasted mint, hot chocolate, cinnamon, and ...was that vodka? Yeah, that was vodka, on his tongue. The taste of winter was strange, but fitting and intoxicating to Alfred. When he tangled his hands in Ivan's hair and felt Ivan shudder beneath him he could help but smirk and moan once again. The feel of Ivan pushing him against the dry wall, and feeling it's roughness through his hoodie and t-shirt, combined with Ivan's hard body pressing into him made him jerk his head back in a gasp. From the corner of his eye he saw Tony pop his head from around the corner. "If your going to fornicate then be quieter." He stated and then disappeared around the corner again before Ivan could turn around and catch a glimpse at him. Alfred blushed and groaned "Why to ruin the mood..." He then looked up at Ivan and took his face in his hands. "B-before we continue Ivan, I just want to make it clear that. I still have feelings for Arthur, and I might not get over him for a while. But I want to try this-us out, i-if that's ok with you..." He trailed off afraid of being rejected.

The platinum haired Russian blinked, staring at Alfred. He saw uncertainty on his face, doubt in those beautiful pools of sapphire, and those red tinted lips quivering. Grinning, he pressed a kiss to Alfred's head, whispering. "Of course I understand." His lips trailed from Alfred's forehead to his temple. He placed a kiss there. "I want to help you, Fredka." He saw Alfred's eyes close as his lips skimmed down his temple to his cheek. "I want to make you happy again." Then, finally, he placed an open mouthed kiss to Alfred's lips. "I want to _be_ with you." His tongue snaked out and caressed Alfred's bottom lip, his teeth nibbling at the soft flesh. Ghosting by his cheek and near his ear, Ivan whispered, his tone low and sultry. "_I want to make you feel good~_"

At the nibbling and the tone of Ivan's voice Alfred groaned and circled his arms around Ivan's neck. He pulled him into another more passionate kiss, opening his mouth to tangle his tongue with Ivan's. He parted from the heated kiss and smirked up at Ivan. "Lay it on me, big guy." He breathed on Ivan's damp lips.

Ivan let out a small giggle, arms wrapping tightly around the American. He tilted his head slightly and kissed Alfred again, his tongue pressing into the blonde's mouth.. It was a feverish clash of lips, teeth, and tongues, Alfred's fingers grabbing handfuls of Ivan's hair and pulling. Ivan parted from Alfred's lips, focusing his attention on the other's neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin, his tongue running over the red bite marks and soothing them. He heard Alfred gasp, throwing his head back against the wall, his mouth open in silent pleasure. Ivan's hands were roaming everywhere. He wanted to posses Alfred - every single bit of him. He wasn't sure where he wanted his hands to go. All he knew was that he wanted to see and feel the blonde writhing underneath him, begging him not to stop.

"_Alfred~_" He moaned against the tan skin of Alfred's neck, lips gliding across the damp skin. He pressed his thigh against Alfred's groin, pleased with the wanton moan that escaped the blonde's lips. "I want you so badly~"

Alfred was going insane, he felt too hot in his clothes. And the Ivan's nips and love bites on his neck weren't helping any. Alfred let out a needy moan at Ivan's words, with Ivan's knee rubbing in between his legs, and Ivan's roaming hands sending jolts of electricity where ever he touched skin. All this combined sent waves of heat down south and into his groin. Wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist he groaned out, "I-I want you too."

That's all Ivan needed to hear. He lifted Alfred up, feeling Alfred wrap his legs around his waist. He pressed a wet kiss to his lips, licking at the soft, pink flesh. "Your bedroom. Where?"

Alfred panting slightly from the kiss, motioned behind Ivan. "Down t-the hall first door to your left." He then began nibbling on Ivan's ear as he stumbled his way to the bedroom.

It was hard to navigate down the hallway without bumping into things, but Ivan managed to reach Alfred's bedroom door without dropping him. He quickly twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, gliding over to the bed and dropping Alfred down on it. Ivan didn't waste anytime and was soon looming over Alfred, pressing hard kisses to his lips, his jawline, and finally back down to his neck. He sucked hard, running his tongue over the skin, then bit down. He felt Alfred whimper beneath him, fingers slightly clawing at his back.

Damn, that bite hurt, but it was so worth the shot of pleasure that went with it. Alfred wanted their clothes off _now _, It was getting far too hot for his liking. So sliding his hands up and down Ivan's back he found the end of his shirt. "L-lift *pant* up your arms." He commanded as he began pulling the shirt up and over his head, taking his scarf with it. Some how sensing the scarfs importance too Ivan, while he just chucked Ivan's shirt carelessly on the floor. He twisted his body, back facing Ivan for a moment, as he set both his glasses and the scarf carefully on the night stand.

Smiling at how Alfred was so gentle and caring with Katyusha's scarf, Ivan placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, _dorogoi_." He pushed Alfred's shirt up and began littering kisses on his stomach. He pressed a soft kiss to his navel, then slid it tongue along the tanned skin, causing Alfred to shiver slightly. "Raise up." He mumbled against Alfred's skin. Whenever he felt the blonde lift off the bed a little, he pushed the shirt all the way up and tugged it off of Alfred. Tossing it to the side, he went back to Alfred's mouth, teasing it with a series of licks and nips, his tongue invading and caressing every corner of his mouth. A leg hitched around his waist and he could feel Alfred grinding up against him. He groaned, a shock of pleasure running through him. He was already hard with arousal, his cock straining in his pants.

Alfred giggled at the teasing kissed and continued to grind against Ivan. He slowly also began to run his hands down Ivan's chest, pleasantly surprised that Ivan was pretty ripped for a supposed anti-social. He groaned as he felt Ivan massage his sides, then they moved to his hips and tugged lightly on his pants. "U-um Ivan?" He asked hesitantly.

Ivan ceased his actions immediately, fingers moving away from the hem of Alfred's pants. He framed the blonde's face in his hands, leaning in close. "Hmm?" If he had to say so himself, Alfred looked rather nervous. Had he never done anything like this before?

Alfred blushed and smiled sheepishly, "So um, yeah I've never done this before. I mean I have had sex, but um...not with a guy before. I mean I know what sorta happens, but I'm kinda in the dark as well...so yeah...eh heh." He finished explaining with an awkward laugh, nervously playing with the ends of Ivan's hair, on the back of his head.

"That's okay..." Ivan whispered. "It's perfectly fine to be nervous at first. But don't worry," His hands slipped down Alfred's naked chest to the hem of his pants, fingers quickly undoing the button on his jeans. He saw Alfred's chest heaving with excitement, watching how the blonde barely contained himself. His hands slipped under the denim material and he palmed the growing bulge inside Alfred's boxers, licking his lips at how Alfred arched slightly, moaning. "I'm going to lead you through it~" He bent down and began kissing below Alfred's navel, his hands working on pull the jeans off of Alfred. He tossed the article of clothing on the floor, his teeth nipping at the cloth of Alfred's boxers. "And it's going to _feel good_, I promise~"

Alfred shuddered at the nipping, arching his back more, and began lightly grinding against Ivan's hand. Grinning he breathed out, "I'll hold you to that promise, big guy." Just then he remembered something. "W-wait a sec I don't have any lub-" Alfred was interrupted by the door opening and a small white appendage throwing a small bottle that hit Ivan on the side of his head before landing next to them on the bed. The door closed "Oh, um never mind." Alfred laughed one hand picking up the small bottle of vanilla flavored lube, his other arm supporting him as he lent up to kiss Ivan where he had been hit.

"Your friend is very brash…" Ivan muttered, feeling Alfred's soft lips press against his temple. Stealing the bottle of lube away from Alfred, he assaulted the smaller man with a barrage of kisses, causing him to burst out into a fit of giggles. Grabbing the hem of his boxers, Ivan began tugging them down, freeing Alfred's straining cock. He slowly stroked up from the base to the tip, taking great pleasure in how Alfred gasped and his eyes fluttered. He bent down, giving the head a small lick, lapping up the small bit of precum that already formed there. He took the head into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive tip and bringing forth a soft moan from Alfred.

Alfred felt continuous waves of pleasure wash over him as Ivan slowly began to take him in his mouth. The arm that was supporting him now also gripping the sheets tightly, his other hand gently tangling in Ivan's ashen hair. Eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to control himself from thrusting in Ivan's mouth. Biting his lip to keep from moaning so much. He was barely able to choke out "A-ah, s-so _good _."

Despite Alfred's size (he wasn't as big as Ivan was, but he wasn't small either), he managed to take most of Alfred into his mouth. He pushed his gag reflex away, instead trying to focus on all the delicious sounds spilling from Alfred's lips. He ran his tongue along the underside of Alfred's cock, his cheeks hollowing with each suck. Pressing his hands against the inside of Alfred's thighs, he pressed the blonde's legs apart and over his shoulders. His hands had a grip on Alfred's hips, his fingers digging into the tan skin there, not enough to bruise, but enough for the blonde to feel a few small pinpricks of pain.

Listening to the blonde moaning and writhing below him was like listening to an orchestral masterpiece. Alfred's voice was strained, his breaths shaky, his voice coming out in small moans. Ivan's eyes were fixated solely on Alfred. The way his fingers clawed and dug into the sheets, the way his lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure...Ivan felt his cock twitching with need. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to restrain himself from fucking the blonde hard into the bedsheets.

He gave one last hard suck, his mouth coming off of Alfred's length with a small _pop!_. Popping the lid off of the lube, he squirted a small bit into his hand, lathering his fingers in it. Ivan gasped whenever he felt a hand fist into his hair, his head being brought up into a smothering kiss by Alfred. He felt the blonde's tongue pressing against his lips and into his mouth, assaulting his own. Ivan moaned slightly, responding with vigor and pleasantly surprised at Alfred's sudden behavior change.

Feeling slightly disappointed at the loss of suction on his member, he decided to make for it by kissing Ivan silly. As his tongue ravaged Ivan's mouth the taste of mint, hot chocolate, vodka, and cinnamon returned, but now with the extra flavor of himself. Alfred moaned at the new combination, and began suckling on Ivan's tongue. As he heard Ivan reply with a moan as well, he separated from the kiss and trailed his tongue to Ivan's nose, licking off a drop of sweat that was threatening to fall. He then skimmed his lips over Ivan's neck like he had done to Alfred earlier and left love bites of his own as he sucked, nipped and licked at his neck.

Alfred gasped and winced as a lubed finger began circling his entrance. It felt foreign and odd, but also good in a way. Alfred tightened his hold on Ivan's hair, once again squeezed his eyes shut and tensed as he prepared himself for the coming intrusion, having heard from more experienced friends that preparation also hurts at first.

Ivan saw the obvious strain on Alfred's face. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Relax…" He murmured, pressing his finger past the tight right of muscle. Alfred was definitely a virgin; nice and tight and unused to penetration. He moved the digit in and out of Alfred, hearing him hiss slightly in pain. Running his other hand into Alfred's hair, he brought to blonde into another heated kiss, effectively distracting him. He worked his finger slowly in and out, feeling Alfred relax under his touch. Pressing a second finger into him, he felt Alfred gasp into their kiss. He scissored his fingers, stretching and prodding around until he found the small bundle of nerves he was searching for. Ivan heard a moan escape from Alfred's lips, watching as the blonde's fingers tightened against the sheets, his lips parted in utter bliss.

It stung and the stretching felt uncomfortable, but Alfred tried his best to relax like Ivan told him too. Then right when Alfred was about to give up on it feeling good, Ivan's large fingers brushed up against something that made Alfred see starts. He sucked in a breath and gasped at the pleasure coursing through his veins. With fluttering eyes, he breathed out "T-there, hit there again!" Alfred even felt himself push down on Ivan's fingers so that they could hit that nerve again.

Ivan laughed softly, finding Alfred's eagerness cute. "Ocharovatelʹny…" He picked up the pace of his fingers, watching how Alfred writhed and moaned whenever they jabbed that special spot. Alfred's lips were parted and tinted red with lust. His eyes were half-lidded, beautiful sapphires gazing up at Ivan from underneath dark lashes. His chest rose and fell with his frantic breathing, panting at the pleasure. Ivan captured his lips, pressing in a third finger to join his first two. Ivan felt one of Alfred's arms wrap around him, the American's fingers digging into his shoulder. Breaking away from the kiss, Ivan slipped his fingers out of Alfred, finding it humorous at how the blonde seemed to pout at the loss, whimpering.

_'Man, just when it was feeling good too' _Alfred thought, mind clouded with lust. After the thought flitted through his mind he blushed and shook his head to rid himself of those embarrassing thoughts. He then noticed Ivan had yet to rid himself of his own pants and boxers. Alfred with shaky fingers helped the Russian take off his pants. When Alfred saw the tent Ivan was pitching he gulped and shivered in fear and excitement. He looked up at Ivan mischievously and began rubbing his groin with the palm of his hand through his boxers.

Ivan was seated on the bed, with Alfred in front of him, on his knees, and palming his cock. If someone would have told him that this is what he would have been doing later today, he would've laughed right there and then. He groaned, letting his head loll back, his mouth open slightly. "Fredka...a-ahh..." He could feel the American tentatively stroking his cock, unsure of his own actions. Ivan closed his eyes, leaning back on both of his arms. Whenever he felt a tongue caress the head of his length, he moaned quietly, silently surprised that Alfred was feeling so brave. Whenever that warm, wet mouth took in a little bit of his cock, his voice rose in pitch and volume. "Hnnn...you don't...have to do that..." On one hand, the feel of Alfred sucking him off was fantastic. On the other, he didn't want the blonde to feel like he was being pressured into doing anything. Ivan himself hated it whenever people did something during sex and expected you to return something of equivalent value right away.

Alfred felt a surge of pride at being able to produce some of the same noises from Ivan that he was making earlier. When Alfred thought about it, this wasn't even that hard. It was like eating a Popsicle, he also kind of figured he had an oral fixation. At Ivan's protest he frowned and looked up at Ivan with confused blue eyes. "Put I want too...what, am not doing a good job?" Alfred asked a bit self-conscious he was sure that he was doing this like those girls who gave him head a few times before.

"N-Nyet!" Ivan quickly replied. "I mean, no….you're not doing an awful job. Actually, it feels really nice. I just don't want you to do it if you really don't want to." Sighing, Ivan brushed some sweat-slick bangs out of his eyes. "Don't feel compelled to do anything your heart isn't into. That is what I'm trying to say…"

Alfred felt himself lean into the touch as Ivan brushed his bangs aside. Smiling in relief, Alfred said. "Oh, I was afraid that I wasn't doing it right for a second. I was honestly just going off what you did earlier and what a couple of chicks I dated before would do for me. I've never really given head before...so yeah." He then smiled sincerely and with warmth at Ivan being so considerate of him. "Thanks for making sure I wasn't feeling pressured. That means a lot." And with that being said he leaned over Ivan's throbbing cock and teasingly blew cool air on it, and winked up at Ivan. "But like I said I want to return the favor." Alfred then slowly taking in as much as he could, applying a gentle suction and running his tongue over his underside. When he reached as much as he could take, he used one hand to massage Ivan's balls and the other to move up and down what he couldn't take.

As soon as Ivan felt that delicious tongue and mouth working his cock, he tossed his head back and moaned. He ran his hand through Alfred's hair, grabbing a handful of it and tugging, but not enough to hurt him. It was hard to believe that the blonde had never given head before. Alfred was more of a natural than he probably thought. With a body like his and eagerness like he had shown Ivan, he was practically built for sex. Though, that wasn't the reason Ivan was doing what he was doing… "Ahhnnn, Alfred…mmm, keep doing it just like that~" He felt the blonde's tongue drag along the sensitive underside of his cock, running over veins and causing pangs of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

Alfred continued sucking and licking until at the back of his throat he felt precum building up, slowly he pulled off Ivan's cock and when he was at the tip he licked off the precum. Wiping off the sting of saliva that connected his mouth to Ivan's dick, he completely pulled off of Ivan. Before Ivan could protest or even make a sound Alfred pulled him into a brief kiss and pulled Ivan down on top of him. He spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Ivan's back, grinning at him nervously "I think I'm ready..."

Ivan licked his lips, tasting a bit of himself on them. Here Alfred was, below him, legs spread wide and wrapped around his waist, waiting to be fucked. How the hell had some innocent down time turned into this? He wasn't sure, but he was damn grateful for it. "It's going to feel a bit strange at first." That might have been a small understatement. His cock was, after all, much bigger than his fingers. He positioned himself at Alfred's entrance, nudging the head of his cock in. The American underneath him seized up, mouth open in a silent gasp. He pressed in a bit more, a whimper spilling from Alfred's lips. "I'll go slow, I promise."

Alfred nodded and tightened his grip on Ivan's back, his short nails digging in slightly. He hissed as Ivan pushed in more, but tried to relax. To distract himself from the discomfort he started to nip, lick and kiss lightly on Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan felt lips trailing across his shoulder and sighed at the touch. He pressed his cock in a bit more, feeling the warmth and tightness slowly envelope him. His mouth opened in a silent moan, his grip on Alfred's hips tightening. "A-Alfred...nnnghhh…so tight…." He was a little over halfway in, the sensation of being wrapped in velvety heat almost overwhelming. He gazed down at Alfred and saw the blonde with half lidded eyes, his lips parted slightly. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, his golden, sunshine colored hair plastered to his forehead. Ivan could honestly say that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Not even an entire field of sunflowers could compare to the sight in front of him. He bent down, closing his eyes. "Kiss me, please…"

Alfred blinked, dazed, but nodded and craned his neck, taking Ivan's lips in a hard and gentle kiss. He traced Ivan's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. When Ivan's lips parted in a pleased sigh, Alfred slipped his tongue in and initiated a passionate dance with their tongues. He didn't even notice when Ivan was fully inside him until Ivan brushed against that one special spot. Alfred jerked his head back and moaned, mouth slightly open and lust filled blue eyes wide open.

The Russian student watched as Alfred arched back into the sheets, his brows furrowing in barely suppressed pleasure. He felt nails dig into his back and hissed slightly, small crescent pinpricks forming on his skin. It wasn't unpleasant though, oh no. It only furthered the experience for Ivan. He pulled almost all the way out, before ramming back into Alfred. The motion jerked the blonde, his body being pressed back into the sheets. Ivan's ears were met with a sharp cry as he hit Alfred's prostate again. The blonde clung to his frame like it was his last hope, legs wrapped tightly around his hips. He set a slow pace, not wanting to rush the experience, but also wanting to please Alfred at the same time.

With the slow and hard pace, Alfred felt every muscle that stretched around Ivan's pulsing, hot member before slamming dead on his prostate. His back permanently arched, toes curling as he moaned a plea. "F-faster!"

Ivan was only too willing to reply. He thrust into the writhing blonde below him at a faster tempo, watching with unconcealed glee as Alfred writhed in pleasure below him. He heard a string of pleas and moans spilling from Alfred's lips – the most beautiful sound in the world. He ground out a small moan of his own, his cock twitching inside Alfred's warm, tight hole. Wanting a different angle to penetrate from, he pulled Alfred up and pushed his back against the headboard of the bed. Having Alfred partially seated on his lap, the Russian continued thrusting into the blonde, bringing forth loud, almost delirious sounding moans. He placed a kiss to Alfred's neck, whispering into his ear. "Do you like it, _Fredka_?" He licked his lips hungrily. "Does it feel good?"

Alfred was hardly able to process thoughts, much less form a complete sentence. The twitching of Ivan's cock as he slammed into Alfred was amazing, combined with the contrast of the smooth and cold headboard and Ivan's hot and sweaty chest pressing against him was sensational. It was all Alfred could muster to look at Ivan with half closed eyes, flushed cheeks glistening with sweat, mouth still slightly open in both silent and audible cries of pleasure , and whimper out "I-Ivan ...s-so...g-g-_good_, so close."

Smiling against Alfred's skin at the response, Ivan didn't allow his pace to falter. He licked Alfred's neck, wetting the skin down before biting him once again. He heard the blonde whimper in mixed pleasure and pain, letting loose a couple cries afterward to match the climbing tempo of his thrusts. Sweet coppery liquid touched his tongue and he swallowed it eagerly, relishing in the American's essence. He pulled his mouth off of the bite with a loud suck, licking his lips. "Alfred…_Alfred, ya lyublyu tebya_. So much, so much~" He could feel his orgasm approaching, threatening to send him over the edge. Reaching between their bodies, he wrapped his hand around the blonde's cock and began pumping it furiously, trying to get Alfred off before him.

Oh, that was one thing that Alfred forgot to mention, he didn't know why but he thought Ivan sounded so sexy speaking Russian. His normally softer voice was replaced with a lower tone that sent pleasant chills up Alfred's spine, even without knowing what he was saying. Alfred never realized how much he liked a bit rougher sex then what he was used too. Alfred lost it though when Ivan began pumping his cock, only after a few strokes he felt the built up tension in him explode.

Alfred came with a final cry of Ivan's name, ass clenching as his vision turned white in pure ecstasy. He gripped Ivan's hair and pulled him into a hard and fiery kiss.

Ivan's hair was gripped hard as he was brought into that kiss, the silvery strands threatening to rip from his scalp. He could feel Alfred's release dripping down his stomach. Ivan felt Alfred clench around him, hugging his cock in every right way. He gave a couple more thrusts into that tight hole before that little coil of heat snapped and he was sent over the edge. He moaned loudly into their kiss, spewing himself inside of Alfred and filling him to the brim. Pleasure wracked his body, making him tremble violently. He gripped onto the headboard, not wanting to bruise Alfred's arms or body any further. He rutted against Alfred, riding out the full extent of his orgasm until the afterglow began to set in. Exhausted, he collapsed against the blonde's chest, panting hard. "Alfred..." He barely managed to utter.

Alfred laid there panting as well, after what was easily the best sex he's had thus far in his life. (Not to say all his other times sucked, but...) Alfred felt for the first time in the last couple of days truly happy. Before either of them fell asleep Alfred asked in a quiet hum, "Hmmm, Ivan?"

Ivan, who had now slid down onto the bed, pulling Alfred with him, looked over sleepily and smiled. "What is it, Alfred?" He reached over, stroking Alfred's cheek softly with the back of his hand.

He smiled sincerely at Ivan and said, "I'm glad you weren't the pizza man." Ivan would never know how much it meant to Alfred for him to have cared so much and comforted Alfred without complaining that he was acting childish.

It was a strange way of Alfred showing his appreciation and affection, but Ivan appreciated it nonetheless. He pressed a kiss to the top of Alfred's held and then pulled him into a hug. He felt the smaller man rest his head against the crook of his neck, Alfred's fingers tracing along his jawline. "Goodnight, and…thank you, too, Alfred." Alfred would never know the depth of the gratitude to which Ivan owed him. Pulling the covers up and over them, he flicked off the lamp and was lulled into sleep by Alfred's steady breathing.


End file.
